Memories
by 100-percent-Harry-Potter-obsessed
Summary: On her wedding day, Hermione reflects on her past with the man she loves most. Now 2shot .
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to all who reviewed before the re-post!**

Okay, this story is dedicated to my cousin, John, of whom I was Instant Messaging with when this story idea hit me. Although he has no idea what this so-called 'idea' was, (seeing as he's never even picked up a copy of "Prisoner of Azkaban") this story is devoted to him.

* * *

Memories

She was nervous.

For the first time in 10 years, Hermione Granger was nervous.

No, scratch that. She was terrified beyond all belief.

Talk about the understatement of the century.

Why, you may ask, was Hermione Granger, the brightest witch Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had ever seen, in her train wreck of a state?

It was simple: Today was her Wedding Day. You'd be nervous too? Right? _Right?_ RIGHT? Sorry, Hermione seems to be kicking into my thoughts.

-----

"Are you _quite_ sure that the florists brought _peach_ flowers?" Hermione Granger asked a very irritated Ginny Weasley, "Because they looked a bit on the pink side to me!"

Ginny was beginning to regret accepting the position of Maid of Honor. "Yes, Hermione! Now sit down so that Parvati can do your make-up!"

Hermione sighed, but obediently sat down on the crimson pouf in front of the white-painted vanity.

"I'm sorry Gin," said Hermione, her voice cracking, "but I'm just – just – oh, forget it. It's silly, really." Parvati began to apply some blush to her face.

"What? You can tell me Hermione," said Ginny, kneeling down beside her best friend, which was an amazing feat, considering the fact that she was wearing pure peach-colored dress robes. Not exactly the easiest thing to stretch in.

"I'm afraid," Hermione murmured, "that Ron will leave me at the altar…"

"Oh, 'Mione," Ginny laughed, "Ron's the one that should be worried about that. You sly girl, you!"

Hermione found it in herself to shakily laugh along. "You're probably right. I'm just being stupid."

"That a girl," said Ginny smiling. "It's your wedding day! Smile!"

And so Hermione did.

Ginny grinned back, and stated, "I'm going to re-check the seating arrangements. You stick here, and _please_ just compromise with Parvati on your make up just this _once_!"

Parvati beamed at Ginny as she slid out the door.

Hermione examined herself in the vanity mirror. Her hair was in a fancy up-do. It looked like something out of a storybook, though slightly resembled the style of that during the Yule Ball in her fourth year.

She bear a pearl-encrusted tiara upon her head, with a veil gently floating down from it.

Her wedding dress had thin spaghetti straps, and was a solid white with a light streak of sequins right along the edge of the waist-line.

Parvati worked silently and intently on Hermione's eye liner, leaving Hermione to her own thoughts.

In doing so, her mind seemed to slip into a trance of some sort.

---

"_Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then."_

_She hadn't expected him to be very good, but he was _awfully_ cute. _

_Not that she'd ever admit that._

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

_Just as she had assumed, he hadn't been very good, and she nearly giggled. But she was too mature for giggling. Wasn't she?_

_As she had introduced herself, she noticed that he barely looked at her all the while, except for the stunned face that she received from both him and the other boy at the end of her introduction._

_As she approached their cabin later, secretly just to see the ginger-haired boy again, she was disappointed to find that he didn't care in the slightest why she was there._

"_Can we help you with something?"_

_As she left the compartment, she seemed to have tears pricking ever so lightly at the back of her eyes. She turned back around for one solitary moment, just catching his glare._

"_And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"_

-----

_Yet, she wouldn't let him get to her…_

"_At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in. _They_ got it on pure talent."_

"_No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."_

_She had remembered the instant uproar, and Ron pulling his wand out of his robes._

"_You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!"_

_Even as the curse backfired, she couldn't help but feel a surge of pride in Ron._

_And she thought that for maybe the first time in his life, he _did_ care._

_-----_

_Sure, they'd still had their rows…_

"_The Dog was probably just a stray."_

"_Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim that's – that's bad. My – my Uncle Bilius saw one and – and he died twenty-four hours later!"_

"_Coincidence."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about! Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"_

"_There you are, then. They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen; it's the cause of death! And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"_

_She thought she had proven him wrong, as he seemed speechless._

"_I think Divination seems very woolly. A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."_

_She had guessed wrong. He seemed to have regained use of his voice._

"_There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!"_

"_You didn't seem so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep."_

"_Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!"_

_He had hit a nerve there._

"_If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer!"_

…_But they always seemed to get through it…_

_-----_

"_Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!"_

_Malfoy always riled her up. He still would, had he not been in Azkaban._

_And this is why Malfoy picked the wrong day to mess with her. Especially with exams going on._

_She gathered all her loathing of him over the years into her head, and with all of her strength, slapped him right across the face._

"_Done you _dare_ call Hagrid pathetic, you foul – you evil –"_

"_Hermione!"_

_Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no! Ron would not take her out of this one. Malfoy had it coming to him. "Get off, Ron!"_

_She had gone to pull out her wand, but with satisfaction, saw Malfoy running away as fast as humanly possible._

"_Hermione!"_

_That was the first time he'd ever seemed impressed by her, and it gave her a tingling feeling in her stomach. Not even one that she could explain…_

_-----_

_He had infuriated her!_

"_Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?"_

_Viktor had been nothing but a gentleman and Ron had been exceptionally rude._

"_Oh yeah? What's that?"_

"_Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"_

_She hadn't meant to say that at all. She had meant to tell him that it was her life, and he had no say in it. She had not at all meant to let that slip. However, she seemed to have shocked him._

_She had turned on her heel, and run up the girl's staircase, partly out of fury, partly out of embarrassment._

_She had just closed the door in time to her Ron sputter, "Well, well – that just proves – completely missed the point –"_

_She thought, on the other hand, that she had taken the point much better than he had…_

_-----_

_The squabbles came after that…_

"_Ron, you are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet!"_

_-----_

_He was still uncaring…_

"_Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon, Ronald, doesn't mean we all have!"_

_-----_

_Though, she still tried to reason with him…_

"_We're allowed to bring guests,_ _and I was _going_ to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid then I won't bother." _

_She was aware that she was coloring, and desperately tried to hide it by looking down._

_He looked absolutely dumbfounded._

"_You were going to ask me?"_

_-----_

_But he was always there for her…_

_He held her as she cried during Dumbledore's funeral, and wiped her tears away._

_She remembers the warmth of his hands in hers, and the soft skin of his neck that she nuzzled her own head into…_

_-----_

"Hermione!"

This call woke her from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you ready?" asked Luna dreamily, "because Ginny asked me to come get you."

She didn't respond, but instead gathered her bouquet and stood, and for the first time that day, gave a genuine smile.

She knew, as she stepped onto that aisle to see the man that she loved so much, she would also see that ginger-haired boy from all of those years ago.

Except this time, he was smiling back…

* * *

So, what did you think? Opinions are wanted! Boy, I had to search the entire house to gather all of my books!

I want to know if you guys think that I should do a sequel with Ron's point-of-view. Let me know!

Please, please, please review!

Tata for now,

Tara


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I know I should be updating "The Swap," but I just had to get this out. I hope you can understand! **

**Disclaimer: **Heard of J.K.? Yeah? Well, tough luck, 'cause I'm not her.

* * *

Ron Weasley was anxious. Quite anxious, in fact.

Actually, he didn't think that he'd been so anxious since his first Quidditch Match back at Hogwarts.

Now, to anyone else this may seem normal.

After all, it _is_ his Wedding Day.

However, you know that when Ron Weasley's placed under pressure, his nerves tend to get the best of him.

This is why his Best Man, Harry Potter, was currently trying to calm him down with what else? Quidditch talk.

"You know," he was saying, "if Troy _had_ used the Woollongong Shimmy in the last quarter of the match, England probably could have lost worse. I mean, Ireland's good. That's just all there is to it."

Ron, however, was not taking in a word of this and by the looks of it, was instead wearing a hole in the ground from his constant pacing.

Harry sighed. "Cheer up, mate! It's your Wedding Day!"

Ron began to wring his hands. "Yeah, but what if – you know…Hermione decides that I'm too stupid for her, or too clumsy, or too insensitive to her feelings or – "

Harry '_silencio'-d _his friend and shoved him into a seat, finally having enough.

It was one thing to deal with Ron. It was another to deal with a nerve-wracked Ron.

"Now, Ron I really don't want to have to hex you any further," Harry began, as Ron glared daggers at him, "but if you don't hush up about all this nonsense, I will get Ginny in here for a major Bat-Bogey Hex session."

Ron's eyes quickly turned to the shapes of Galleons, and he shook his head vigorously.

"Alright, then," said Harry, reversing the simple spell. "Now, I'm going to go check up on some things. Will you _try_ not to hurt yourself while I'm gone?"

"Har-bloody-har, Harry," came the sarcastic reply.

The Best Man stepped out of the small room, closing the door behind him, and Ron heaved a sigh.

He was still afraid, and his tenseness showed. He hadn't even been this on edge when he'd _asked_ Hermione to marry him!

He sighed yet again, and walked over to the small window in his dressing room.

Upon opening the blinds, the red-headed man leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window, watching the outside world.

He stared unconsciously at a wailing toddler in the distance, being hushed by a woman that looked to be her mother, and Ron recalled another scream of so long ago…

-----

_He couldn't describe the feeling that he'd obtained as soon as he heard that scream. _

_His heart plummeted into his stomach and sat there like lead._

_It didn't now matter how annoying she had been. She was in trouble and he wasn't going to stand there and let anything happen to her. _

_He and Harry, without thinking twice, bolted toward the bathroom doors just in time to see the girl shrinking against the wall, looking like she was going to pass out. Her face was a sickly color of green._

_He could still remember the terrified look in her eyes that would forever haunt him…_

_Harry said something to him, but the sight of the girl was reeling in his head and Harry's words didn't register._

_He did the first thing that came to mind._

"_Oy, pea-brain!"_

_He had then proceeded to pick up the first object he could find and threw it at the beast._

_Thinking he had been victorious, he heard a yell come from it, but found that only seconds later, the Troll had turned to him._

_Harry had tried to get the girl to run, but she sat there, motionless. Ron silently pleaded that she would move._

_He became aware at that moment, though, that the monster was coming toward him and he backed away ever so slowly._

_Ron barely had time to notice that Harry had jumped on the creature's back when Harry's wand went flying up its nose._

_Ron decided that this was _not_ a fine time to laugh. _

_His thoughts quickly changed, however, when the Troll reached for its club._

_Remembering the spell the girl had taught him, he blurted out "Wingardium Leviosa!"_

_The club had ended up knocking the Mountain Troll out. The room was no longer the only thing that was trembling._

_When the professors showed up at the scene, he took pride in the girl as she saved _them_ in her own way._

"_Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."_

"_Miss Granger!"_

"_I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them."_

_He, at that moment, was at a loss for words. His wand slipped from his grasp and clattered to the floor. He couldn't believe it._

_Miss Goody-Two-Shoes Granger_ lying_? And to a professor, none the less._

"_If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now…"_

_Ron thanked his lucky stars every day at how true these words were._

_He had truly gained a friend that day…_

_-----_

"_Hermione!"_

_She had been petrified. He couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream…no, a nightmare._

_As he stared down at her frozen body, something burned in the back of his throat and his eyes became watery. He didn't dare let the drops leak, though._

_He hadn't known what was happening to himself at that moment. It seemed like the whole world had frozen._

_Everything was falling apart._

_When Harry had found a lead that involved spiders, however, he became hesitant against his childhood fear._

_Harry had passed him a note during Lunkhead's class. _

'**Let's do it tonight,'** _it had said._

_He gulped. He wasn't sure he was ready. How could he face those – those things?_

_He looked over to Hermione's seat, expecting her to be there reprimanding them or taking notes, paying them no mind or waving her hand in the air ready to answer the question at hand. _

_But he didn't. Instead, he found an empty seat._

_Ron remembered the expression on her frozen face when he had seen her in the Hospital Wing. He felt himself stiffen._

_He turned and nodded at Harry._

_He would have to do this…for Hermione._

_-----_

_Sure, he wasn't completely oblivious to their fights…_

"_You _bought_ that monster?"_

"_He's gorgeous, isn't he?"_

_To be honest, it was one of the ugliest things he had ever seen. It was a bowlegged, flat-faced squash!_

"_Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" He was revolted._

"_He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" she had cooed to the unsightly creature. Ron had resisted the urge to gag._

"_And what about Scabbers? He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going get it with that thing around?"_

_No matter how useless Scabbers was, everyone deserves some rest!_

"_That reminds me," she had said, "you forgot your rat tonic." _

_She all but shoved the bottle into his hands. "And stop worrying. Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."_

_She'd looked so sincere as she'd said this. He almost smiled._

_Almost._

_Instead, he'd let out a sarcastic remark. _

"_I wonder why."_

_She ignored him._

_-----_

_He had been sitting there all night, glaring._

_She had never looked so beautiful, or…exotic._

_Life truly stunk for one Ronald Weasley at that moment._

_There she was, out there in her teal dress robes, dancing with his favorite Quidditch Player!_

_It seemed almost surreal. _

_He would have to remember to dismember his Viktor Krum Quidditch figurine later._

_Harry took a seat next to him, and said something. Ron didn't listen. He was to busy mentally listing ways to not-so-subtly murder Viktor Krum._

_When the song finished, she had rushed over bringing Krum with her. _

_That's right. He didn't even feel the need to _think_ the guy's first name anymore._

_Krum kissed her hand then strode off toward the punch bowl. Ron's glare hardened._

_Hermione took a seat next to Harry. _

"_It's hot, isn't it? Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."_

_He eyed her. "Viktor? Hasn't he asked you to call him _Vicky_ yet?"_

_She looked at him, bewildered. "What's up with you?"_

"_If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."_

_Yes, in case you were wondering, he'd known that he was being immature. He just hadn't cared at the time._

"_Ron, what –?"_

_He'd cut her off, mostly out of anger._

"_He's from Durmstrang! He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You – You're – ," he tried to think of something, _anything_ she'd done wrong, _"fraternizing with the enemy!"

_She looked stunned. After a moment, however, she regained her composure._

"_Don't be stupid!" she'd yelled, in fury. "The _enemy_! Honestly – who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"_

_Again, note to self: Destroy miniature Krum figure. _

_He tried to look like this comment hadn't affected him in the slightest._

"_I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?" He knew she'd been spending a bit too much time in there!_

"_Yes, he did." Aha! He had made her blush. "So what?"_

_The next part of the conversation Ron didn't like to recall, as it was the first time he was aware that he had made Hermione cry in public._

_He'd remembered the glaze that came over her eyes when the tears had built up. She, like he once had, fought them back, however._

_Ron finally had enough, and snapped, "Why don't you go and find _Vicky_, he'll be wondering where you are."_

_She had jumped to her feet, and screeched at him, _"Don't call him Vicky!"

_She had then stalked out of the Great Hall, not once glancing back._

_He had watched her go, not knowing whether to feel angry or satisfied. He settled for a speck of both._

_What he couldn't understand, though, was why he had this feeling that seemed to be coming from somewhere in his navel._

_Could it be…envy?_

_-----_

_Then came the bickering…_

"_Ron, you are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet!"_

_-----_

_Row after row…_

"_How was practice?"_

"_Completely lousy." _

_He'd remembered feeling awful that day. He'd just wanted to disappear right on the spot._

"_Well, it was only your first one," she'd tried to be soothing, he was just annoyed, "it's bound to take time to –"_

_He'd snapped at her, "Who said it was me that was lousy?"_

"_No one," she'd looked startled, "I just –"_

_He cut her off again, "I'm going to get started on some homework."_

_Only later did he feel the guilt..._

_-----_

_But she was always concerned…_

"_Good luck, Ron."_

_These words echoed in his mind, and what she did next surprised him even more._

_When her lips had made contact with his cheek, that tingling sensation remained all day long._

_Now, _that _was unexpected._

_At that moment, he didn't quite know how it'd happened, but he felt _attracted_ to her. _

_Those feelings never did go away…_

_-----_

_He could hardly bare to remember the look on her face that fateful day._

"_Oh," he had stated, embarrassed._

"_Oops!" Lavender had said in her girlish manner. He felt her tug at his hand, but his brain didn't seem to be moving at the same speed. She moved outside, anyway, closing the door behind her._

_He then tried to break the awkwardness. Noticing Harry, he pretended to be cheerful saying, "Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd gotten to!"_

_Hermione's eyes were murderous. The tears in her eyes remained unshed to him, as they always had._

"_You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," she had murmured, her voice laced with so much venom that Ron found himself quite frightened. "She'll wonder where you've gone."_

_He'd felt relieved that nothing worse had happened, despite the pure loathing she had showed for him._

_However, at that moment, she had taken out her wand and aimed it directly at him._

"_Oppugno!"_

_Now he was terrified._

_She sent her little flock of canary birds in his direction, and was frozen._

_When they made a connection with his skin, he could tell you that it felt _nothing_ like the tingling of her lips there._

_-----_

_However, when that summer came, he decided that he'd have to do something about it. _

_Especially after she had gotten fed up with him for the umpteenth time._

"'_Mione! You didn't have to do that! Totally – Completely uncalled for!"_

"_And just what are you going to do about it, Ronald!?"_

"_This!"_

_With that, he had grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed her for all he was worth._

_When they pulled apart, both were breathing heavily and he rested his forehead against hers._

_Her eyes remained closed, but she was panting deeply. _

"_Um, 'Mione?"_

"_Mmm-hmm?"_

"_Can you un-jinx my eyebrows now?"_

_-----_

Ron smiled as he came out of his little reverie to find Neville quietly creeping into the room with Seamus in tow.

"Ready to go, mate?" asked an enthusiastic Seamus, noticing Ron watching them.

Ron nodded, grinning. He pulled his gaze away from the window.

"How're y-you feeling?" asked Neville, rather nervously. Jeesh, you'd think _he_ was the one getting married!

Ron answered with something he remembered Hermione say all those years ago.

"Never Better."

* * *

**Hmm...not quite sure what I think about this one. **

**However, this is COMPLETE! Thanks so much for all of your support, guys!**

**Anyway, please do REVIEW!**

**100-percent-Harry-Potter-obsessed**


End file.
